Dreams of Drowning
by Wombate
Summary: We both stared at each other. It's been a while. He reached forward to brush my hair away, "D'you miss me?" Sequel to The intoxication of rum and Gin. Review. Criticism is welcome, but don't be rude. JackxOC.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I'm SO SORRY for the wait. Here's the sequel. The reason why it took so long is that I LOST all my work. Then I had to re-write everything and start the sequel to one of my other stories (Remembering Gemma - Unwanted Interruption). Here it is! I'll be working on two stories at the same time, but I think I'll be able to handle the load. I love all the patience you guys have! This is the prologue.**

**P.S. - You might wanna read the first story, The intoxication of rum and Gin, first in order to understand this story because it's a sequel.**

**P.S.S. - Someone had been plagiarizing my story, The intoxication of rum and Gin, on another site, but I caught them, reported and the moderators took the story down. Future warning - I WILL NOT tolerate any further plagiarizing.**

**Thanks for your patience. Now you can [finally!] enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except for the character Gin and my prologue and epilogue poems. Those poems are written/produced/created by me and are copyrighted.**

* * *

Footsteps.

Running.

Am I the one who's running?

A gasp.

A Fall.

I felt my breath escape me as I fell into the water.

Drifting.

Swimming.

Am I the one who's sinking deeper?

Sensation.

A touch.

My body intertwined with his beneath the surface.

A kiss.

An end.

Are we slowly slipping into the darkness of death with a sigh?

Jack.

Gin.

Two lovers locked in dreams of drowning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter one! Enjoy! I will take suggestions into consideration, so let me know with a review what you're expecting to see in the story!**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. - You have to read the first story in order to understand this one. This is a sequel to 'The intoxication of rum and Gin'.**_

* * *

"How about this dress?" Elizabeth drew out a box and fluttering out was crimson material. She held up the strong colour against me and narrowed her eyes, trying to imagine me in the red, elegant choice. _

_ I sighed heavily and slipped it on. The silk wrapped around my shared delicate frame and my shoulders. _

_ Elizabeth tilted her head, sitting on our bed trying to make a decision._

_ I turned to the mirror and all that stood out to me was not the dress, but a necklace. _

_ "No, try on this light pink one."_

_ The candle flickered restlessly as I slipped off the crimson and replaced it with the similar sister colour of rose. _

_ Elizabeth has tied my curls high up into a ballerina bun so that it wouldn't get in the way of our decision making, "Gin, you're not enjoying this are you?"_

_ I tore my eyes away from the reflection of the necklace and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of other things..."_

_ "Jack, right?"_

_ I angled my head towards the direction of our wooden carved mirror, roaming the elegant and flawless direction of meticulous details surrounding our images and stared this time at the dress, "I like this dress the most."_

_ Elizabeth agreed and came up to me, wrapping her arms around me, touching the Sparrow, resting against my collarbones, lightly, "Yes. I want you to wear this one for the wedding in three days."_

* * *

Wearing white was the duty of the bride.

I looked down at my pale rose dress; Elizabeth chose to don me with such a shade for I'm the maid of honour. I do agree it does suit my fair skin.

Inserting the last pin that held my curls together, let some of them frame my face. Looking in the mirror of the blacksmith shoppe, I wondered if Jack would - and I say this with a blush creeping up my cheeks - find me worth ravishing.

I turned towards Will, the groom, and smiled at the sight of him. I'm so proud that they're going to wed.

"Have you seen Elizabeth yet?" He asked, no doubt wondering what she looks like. He fidgeted with his cuffs.

"Yes, I have taken a glance, she sent me to keep an eye on you." I grinned deviously. I ran my finger along the chain that was weighing my neck with a memory; a reminder. The tracing of the silver continued until the Sparrow met my touch.

_"D'you miss me?"_

I clenched my eyes in yearning.

The pounding of hooves were drawing closer. Who could be riding in weather like this? I whipped and faced Will, who just finished completing his appearance.

The door burst open and there stood about twenty military men along with Lord Beckett with a two pairs of handcuffs.

* * *

Elizabeth came rushing up to us, "Gin! Will! Why is this happening?"

The cuffs cut into my skin, while I heard Will mention, "I don't know. You look beautiful."

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Elizabeth wrapped my arms around me in comfort. She really did look exquisite. Elizabeth held my hands, looking down at the iron restraints keeping me trapped.

"Make way! Let me through! How dare you stand your men down at once! Gin!" Father's voice came through the crowd.

A man in front of us who had his back turned, removed his coat and turned to face my father, "Governor Whetherby Swann, it's been too long."

"Cutler Beckett?"

Beckett stated pompously, "It's 'Lord' now, actually."

"Lord or not, you have no authority and no reason to arrest my daughter and this man!" Father exclaimed stepping through the guards.

"In fact I do, Mr. Mercer," Beckett called his pet forward and held up a document, "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Father taking the paper in his hands, scrutinized it, muttering out in disbelief, "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake, arrest her."

My eyes widened in shock, my sister's hands slipping away, "No!"

She cried out, "On what charges?"

Beckett had multiple warrants and pulled out two, "Aha! Here is the one for Gin Swann and William Turner, and I have another one for a mister James Norrington, is he present?"

I furiously cried out, "What are the charges?"

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago."

Beckett turned to face us and stated, "I don't think that was the answer to my question."

I snapped, "And I don't believe that was the answer to _our_ question."

William spoke up, aiding me, "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions _not_ answered..."

"...We're under the jurisdiction of the King's government of Port Royal, and you _will_ tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth finished talking with a harsh even level in her tone.

Father held the warrant and read out the charges listed on the document to us, "The charge is for conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown of Empor and condemned to death, for which the..."

A devious smirk from Beckett completed his sentence, "...For which the punishment, regrettably, is also _death_."

Walking up to me, Beckett mentioned, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

I spit out through gritted teeth, "_Captain. _Captain Jack Sparrow."

I felt Elizabeth's gaze on me.

"Yes, I thought you might."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY to keep you all waiting! I had a bit of writers block, afterward, I got my laptop confiscated. I finally got it back and I typed out a long chapter! I promise to post the next one tomorrow, to make up for it!**

**Thank you all very much for the reviews:**

**To bambam411: Thanks for the compliment! To help you guess how it will play out, I've decided to put previews for future chapters!**

**To Princess-Lazy-Chan: Haha, now that I got my laptop back, I am trying to post up more!**

**To nonameavailable: Welcome back! I did indeed miss you! Yes, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Gotta love him.**

**Thank you SO much for all the additions to favorite stories, alerts and everything else. **

* * *

The officers opened the metal cage, it's rusted bars creaking open.

"Beckett wants a word with Mr. Turner and Miss Gin Swann."

* * *

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir."

William and I were led to a luxurious office, with an open balcony. Beckett, who was currently conversing with Mercer in hushed tones, turned to us and gestured with his hand, "Those won't be necessary."

The officer removed our shackles and I defensively led Will and myself to where Beckett was standing. My pastel dress swished against the plush carpeting. I set my posture straight and gazed coolly at Beckett.

Offering us both a glass of scotch, Beckett started, "The East India Trading company has need of your services."

Will glared hard at Beckett and spoke no word, not accepting the amber liquid. I refused as well, clasping my hands together in front of me.

Setting down the glass, Beckett walked over to the fireplace continuing his speech, "We wish for you to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance then friend. How do you know him?" Will mentioned evenly.

Beckett inclined his gaze to me before turning back to the fireplace, "Not what I heard about Miss Swann. But, no matter. We've had dealings in the past and we've each left our mark on the other," raising a poker in the shape of a hot, burning, orange, 'P'.

I narrowed my eyes and questioned, "What mark has he left on you?"

Setting the down the poker, Beckett continued, ignoring my inquisition, "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

Will retorted, "Recover; at the point of a sword?"

Beckett set his glass down firmly, "Bargain."

Walking over to his desk, his back turned, the sound of a lid being opened was heard, Beckett withdrew something from a wooden box, "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free; a privateer in the employ of England."

I stepped forward at Lord Beckett's plan, "Somehow I fully doubt Jack will even consider employment the same as being free."

Beckett placed the letters back in their place, turned around and smirked, "Freedom. Gin, a word, please?"

I nodded and halted Will, who was about to oppose. Following Beckett out onto the balcony and stared out onto the open view of the sea. Turning to me, Beckett reminded, "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world, or perish. Not unlike you, Miss Swann; you and your beloved twin sister, along with her... fiancé face the hangman's noose."

I steeled my voice and mustered all my energy to keep calm, contorted my face so he cannot detect emotion, "So, you get Jack and the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?"

Confusion started to eat my throat, "The property that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something that Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?"

I swallowed my confusion which has turned into fear. I stared hard at the brilliant flecks of reflected sun, rippling on the ocean's surface.

"I thought you would know of it. That's why I chose you, with the help of William Turner; from what I've heard, you're able to exert... some... degree of – shall we say – control, over him. Bring me back that compass or there's no deal."

* * *

"...So, all we need is the stupid, bloody compass." I finished telling William of my conversation with Beckett, leaving some details out.

Hastily making our way back down to the brig, I fell to my knees in front of Elizabeth, trapped on the other side.

* * *

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth inquired.

I grasped one of her hands, desperate to find Jack. It hasn't completely dawned on me that I shall be seeing him again.

My heart raced at the mention of his name. His chocolate brown eyes lingered in my vision.

"Does it matter? We're to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal, in exchange, the charges against us will be dropped."

Father interjected, "No. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

All of us turned our heads towards father, I shot up, "Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in Will?"

Gripping me by the shoulders, father stated wisely and desperately, "That you would risk your life to save Jack, does not mean he'll do the same for you."

Suddenly feeling as though his hands weighed a ton on my shoulders, I brushed them off, along with the sting of his statement.

Adjusting my dress, smoothing down the intricate corset, I gave William and Elizabeth a moment and leaned against the stone wall, feeling its cold bricks press against my shoulder blade.

"I have faith in you. Both of you and Gin. Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga. We'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you."

"Properly?"

I blocked out their conversation. It was too painful. I'll be facing Jack again and I was fearful of how I'm going to react when I do find him.**

* * *

Preview for the next chapter, which is to be posted tomorrow:**

**Of course. The stupid question.  
**

**I raised my hand to the side of his face and...**

**Well, there you go! Please review! I really enjoy getting those notifications! :D Check out my profile for more information about my stories or me or contact information if you want.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: HAH! I told you I have the next chapter ready for today! I probably won't have a lot of reviews in this short amount of time, but I'll post the next chapter in a few days, thus giving you a chance to review BOTH chapters if needed. **

**Thanks to:**

**BeBlessed: Hah! You're so cute! Loved your review. Yeah, when I posted up chapter two, it was around... 6 something. But, for you, I guess it's TWO chapters in one day. XD Enjoy darling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead."

* * *

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile of his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will show up in Singapore."

I let out a sigh of exasperation. Standing on the shore of a beach, arms folded across my bodice, the hem of my dress was drenched.

* * *

Running into Giselle and Scarlett, Will thought it would be a good idea to ask. I strongly advised not to.

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Haven't seen him in a month."

"When you find him, will you give him a message?"

SMACK.

Yep. I told him not to. With an feminine glare thrown in my direction, the two whores strutted away.

* * *

Sitting on the docks, drying up a bit, Will decided to ask a dark, French man with dreadlocks that reminded me of Jack.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island just south of the straits where I traded spice for a delicious lamb pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there; a ship with black sails."

Will glanced at me and nodded. We have found him.

* * *

Standing on their boat, the dark man peering through the telescope, I could see the ship in the distance.

Leaning against the railing, squinting my eyes, standing next to Will and the French man, he offered, "My brother will take you ashore."

* * *

In the row boat, I was nervously adjusting my hair. The wind blew it down from its restraints and the curls wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

The man stopped rowing and sat, looking at us expectantly.

Will piped up, "What's wrong? The beach is right there."

_"I'm not going any further, you'll have to swim."_

"What?"

_"It's too dangerous."_

I stood up, trying to balance, "Have to swim. He refuses to go any further."

"How do you know?"

"French lessons as a child courtesy of father."

William angrily stood up.

"_Bon voyage, monsieur et mademoiselle."_

I prepared myself, unsteadily standing and plunged into the cold water.

* * *

Drenched, hair clinging to my neck, dress weighing my steps and I could feel the leather strap, holding my dagger around my thigh, digging into my flesh.

The Pearl was anchored ashore, looming over us, the tide spraying against the wood.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Will called out.

I looked around the deserted beach. Nobody in sight. Where did they all go?

"I don't think there's anybody here," I mentioned to Will, pulling my coral dress up my thigh, the wet material clinging to my skin. Much like a garter, I untied the knife from the inside of my thigh and held it defensively in my hand.

Will started to waltz into the forest, calling back to me, "Let's separate and scour the island. You go in the opposite direction."

Saluting him, I let my dress fall back around me, holding my blade tightly in my hand and headed into a different area of the island.

* * *

I've been wandering the land and I'm only surrounded by palm trees, lush grass and moss, with bushes.

Everything is very green, so bloody green. I stared up and was surprised to see tall mountains that were linked with multiple rickety, wooden bridges.

I stopped my search to rest and retied my dagger on this inside of my thigh. No one's around to attack me; I contemplated the chance of attack in the deserted forest. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

Jack.

Did Will find him yet?

Wait... I heard something like drums in the distance, but now it stopped. Instead, I hear a... scream.

Whipping my head around, trying to find the origin of the screaming, I titled my head up.

"GAHHH!"

Titling my head up even further, I see a figure falling through the sky. That's funny... it seems like they'll be landing right on top of... me.

"Bloody hell," I yelped out, darting out of the way. A thump of landing resounded beside me.

Jack Sparrow.

Found him.

Taking a step forward, a wood spit, something similar to bamboo, cut clean into the land, stopping vertically next to Jack's head.

Jack shot up, stepped forward, but stopped short at the sight of me. A devious smirk came upon his face, "Must've bonked me head a wee bit too hard. Is it really you?"

My damps curls hung around my shoulders, my coral dress, soaked and clung to me, my corset clinching my waist.

I coughed out, "Of course it is."

Jack made his way in front of me. We both stared at each other. It's been a while. He reached forward to brush my hair away, "D'you miss me?"

Of course. The stupid question.

I raised my hand to the side of his face and – SMACK.

Jack's head angled to the side, his cheek turning red, "Okay. I deserved that."

Turning back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me forward, "I missed you."

I glared at him, "That was for not kissing me any sooner, you bloody idiot."

The smirked only widened as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed myself against him. His hands inching their way towards my bottom, he pushed his hips against mine, deepening our kiss.

I parted my mouth and his tongue slipped in, challenging mine. My hands guided themselves down to his front, tugging at his shirt, pulling him even closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tearing away from him, an army of painted people were running their way towards us.

"We'll continue later," Jack grabbed my hand and started running, pulling me along.

Panting, we were running as fast as we could. Seeing the Pearl in sight, I laughed at the adrenaline, "Wait! Will, I found him!"

The Pearl started to make its way out to the open waters. Finally running up to it and catching on to the net thrown over the railing with Jack by my side, panting heavily and cockily shouted out, "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you _almost_ –"

Just then a huge tidal wave soaked us further, "-Captain Jack Sparrow."

Spitting out water, laughing in relief, I climbed up the netting, with Jack and Mr. Gibbs helping me over the railing.

* * *

**Well, here's the preview for the next chapter:**

**"The compass you barter from me, it cannot lead you to this?"**

**Jack anxiously replied, "Maybe. Why?"**

**"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own?"**

**I felt his gaze linger of me. Tilting my head to look at him, he was staring intently at his surroundings, with a hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him.**

**Leave reviews! **

**AND - (SPOILER):**

**As most of you are aware... this is the movie where Jack dies. What kind of reaction are you expecting to see from Gin? I still haven't decided yet, but what you expect could give me some ideas. ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well, here you are, my darlings! This chapter is... SUPER DUPER long. You'd best leave like... a bajillion comments telling me what you think! Thanks to: PrincessRachW, rebelsguns.**

**Thanks to:**

**BeBlessed: That's EXACTLY how I am planning to do it so far. Great minds think alike, no?**

**Music-Is-Life-88: Hah! There shall be more! And for more "more", it pleases me to inform you there will be another sequel. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once overboard, soaked – which seems to be customary nowadays – Mr. Gibbs suggested, "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

Pintel and Ragetti donned Jack's jacket on him, instead he shrugged it off and draped me with it instead, "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"That seems to be a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something," Jack growled frustrated.

Approaching us, Will mentioned, "Jack. Elizabeth is in danger."

Heading up the stairs, Jack replied, "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe lock her up somewhere?"

Will, following him, "She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you!"

Darting after them and stepping on to the helm, Jack merely excused the matter, "There comes a time where one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Will grabbed at a sword from one of the crew men, pointed it at Jack, resting the blade on his shoulder, "I need that compass of yours Jack; I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack took the blade and rested it on his other shoulder, and decided something, "Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?" Gibbs confirmed, at the wheel. I settled myself in front of the wheel, overlooking the deck.

"We have a need to travel upriver," Jack ordered mysteriously.

Gibbs understanding, questioned, "By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting, as in a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack said even more mysteriously, joining me.

Will also joined us at the wooden railing, "What we need is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William, I shall trade you the compass if you help me find this," Jack drew out a ragged cloth with a drawing of a key.

Stepping closer, pressed against the side of Jack, I scrutinized it; it was a double key.

Gesturing toward this, Will retorted with a hint of sarcasm, "You want me to find this?"

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?"

Will took the cloth, crumpling it in his hand, "This is going to save Gin's sister?"

Jack questioned Will, "How much do you know 'bout Davy Jones?"

I narrowed my eyes. What's Davy Jones got to do with anything?

"Not much."

I reached for the piece of cloth, "Oh give me that." I stuffed it down the front of my bodice, between my breasts, the bit of cloth peeking out of the edge of my corset.

Jack turned to me, grinning, "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth, anyway, Gin – I'd like a word in me Cabin."

* * *

Stepping into the cabin, closing the door behind us, wondering what Jack wanted.

Before I could get a look at my surroundings or get another word out, I was pushed up against the door, with Jack's lips hungrily pressed against mine.

I smirked and pulled away, "This is your image of discussing something. A little tryst in the cabin?"

Jack's eyes roamed from my eyes to my lips, down the curve of my throat and collarbone, finally reaching down the front of my corset. Smirking, "I said we'd continue. I'm just picking up where we left off."

His eyes traveled back up from my breasts to my collarbone. His eyes froze and locked on the necklace, resting innocently up at him. Fingering it, he smiled, "I really did miss you."

Tugging at the chain, he pulled my lips forward to his. I leaned once more into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him flush up against me. Parting my mouth, his tongue challenged mine. I pressed my hips against his.

His hands wrapped themselves around my smaller back, they guided themselves across my bottom and down to my thighs. Pushing me farther up the door, he possessively wrapped my thighs around his waist, holding me fast.

His mouth tore away from mine and hungrily trailed from my jaw line and down to my neck. His lips chose the spot where they could feel my pulse and bit it gently. Moaning, my hands tugged at his dreadlocks, pressing him closer if possible.

Leaving his mark on me, his mouth came back to mine, kissing me ferociously. His hands pushed my dress up my thighs, so that it bunched up around my hips.

I pulled my lips away from him, his eyes locked with mine, he muttered, "Bed."

I laughed out my consent, he kissed me, hoisting me away from the door, and led us to the bed. Falling atop in frenzy of lust, I found myself on top.

I secured myself on his lap. He sat up against the headboard, reaching for my lips. One thigh on either side of his crotch, his hands flew their way back to them.

I blushed at our position; me on top of him, while he was sitting, both our bodies pressed against each other.

Brushing the material high up, his hands craving more of my skin, while mine traveled south, to the front of his breeches, he moaned against my skin.

Once both us were exposed, I started to rock against him. His lips once again traveled down my neck and to my corseted breasts. Arching my back against his touch, my hands circled his back, clutching at him with desire.

Panting heavily, both of us slowly slipping further into pleasure, we temporarily forgot our reality.

* * *

Lazily kissing me, he grinned deviously at the hickey he had left on my neck. My fingers brushing it, being coyly angry, I muttered against his lips, "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Rolling on top of me, pushing his weight on his elbows on either side of my head, grinning down at me, "Well, I like making sure you're mine."

Smirking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, slowly bringing him closer to me, "You must really like me then."

Kissing me lazily again, he murmured against my lips, I could make out, "You've no idea."

* * *

Sitting in a row boat, I finally understood what Jack meant by "upriver". The stream is too narrow for the Pearl.

It was a marshy surrounding, which only added greater mystery as to where we were heading. In the boat behind us, I could hear Gibbs mention "kraken" and "her".

I looked up at Jack who was looking nervously about himself.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time we reached a wooden hut or shack by the looks of it. Stepping out of the boat, Jack mentioned, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering exactly how they were "thick as thieves". Gibbs from behind me said, "I'll watch your back."

Turning to the ladder, leading up, he gravely sighed, "It's me front I'm worried about."

Following Jack inside the hut, there were multiple candles lighting it up.

"Jack Sparrow. I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day."

I nervously stood behind him, noticing how small the shack is. I turned to the woman who I assumed is Tia Dalma.

She froze in her place, and noticed me as well. Making her way toward me, she hauntingly pointed to me, "You. You have a touch of destiny about you, Gin Swann."

My eyes darting to Jack and then settled back onto Tia, "I feel as though destiny has already rushed past me long ago."

Jack turned up between us, "There'll be no wishy-washy future guessings now. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it."

Dragging me by the hand to the table, Tia Dalma ordered, "Come," and settled herself by the chair. Jack brushed past and stood at my side, Will pushed past the small space and lowered himself down on the chair.

Tia offered, "What service may I do you?" while stroking Wills cheek. Barking at Jack, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack whistled forth the cage, removed the cloth and demonstrated, "Look..." shooting at the monkey, "...An undead monkey. Top that."

Setting the cage in front of Tia, she calmly opened the cage and freed the monkey.

Gibbs gasped out, "No! Don't! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

The monkey shot off to another room, while Tia decided, "The payment is fair."

William beckoned to me, "We're looking for this," when Jack, smirking, reached for the front of my corset, his fingers pushing down the barrier, whipping out the cloth and spread it out on the table in front of Will, "And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma froze slightly, and snapped at Jack, "The compass you barter from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

Jack's hand pressed against my back, teasing me, looked up at Tia's answer and anxiously replied, "Maybe. Why?"

Tia grinned knowingly and settled herself down onto another chair next to Will, "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?"

I felt his gaze linger of me. Tilting my head to look at him, he was staring intently at his surroundings, with a hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. Narrowing my eyes at Tia Dalma's statement, she continued, "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" she stated, leaning back.

Gibbs piped up, "What is inside?"

Pintel boldly suggested, "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

Ragetti whispered nervously, "Nothing bad, I hope."

Tia leaned forward and told us, "You know Davy Jones? A man of the sea; a great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

Jack shuffled and nicked a ring, sliding into his pocket, his hand tracing lazy circles against my back in a somewhat possessive manner.

Finding my voice, I hoarsely whispered lowly, "What vexes all men?"

"What indeed?" Tia's hand snaked to William's own. I reached behind me and clutched Jack's hand, stopping him from distracting me any further.

"Well, the sea."

"Sums."

"The dichotomy of good and evil."

Jack batted away my hand and pressed me closer to his side, continuing his actions, rolling his eyes and stated, "A woman."

Tia continued, "A woman. He fell in love."

Gibbs cut in, "No, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Loudly pressing on, Tia confirmed, "Same story, different version and all are true. See, it was a woman, as changing and harsh and untameable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

William repeated, "What exactly did he put into the chest?"

Tia gazed romantically saddened at him, "Him heart," patting her chest.

Ragetti pondered, "Literally or figuratively?"

Pintel mocked him, "He couldn't literally put his heart into a chest..." turning to Tia, he hesitated, "...Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so..." Tia paused for dramatic effect – which I had to admit was working a tad – "...him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest away from the world. The key," she nodded towards the cloth laying in front of us, "he keep with him at all times."

Will shot up and turned to Jack, "You knew this."

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do, so all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you run back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack spit out rapidly and swiftly turned to leave.

Tia shot up as well and demanded, "Let me see your hand."

Jack froze in front of me and turned back to Tia, offering his right. With a glare from Tia, he rolled his eyes and gave her his left one.

What could be wrong with his hand?

She unraveled the cloth that was wrapped around his hand which then revealed a bubbled out, sickeningly blackened... thing. It looked as though some sort of disease that ate up his palm.

Gibbs trilled out fearfully, "The black spot!"

"The black spot!"

"The black spot!"

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack assured us. Tia waltzed over to the next room, which was slightly curtained, muttering to herself.

Jack nicked another ring from the table, while I gingerly reached for his hand and wrapped it up again.

Looking around us, he swiftly pecked me on the lips, smirking. Tia returned with a jar in her hands, "Davy Jones cannot make port; cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow and so you will carry land with you," she thrust forward a jar of... dirt.

Jack reached forward with a puzzled look and held up the jar, "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

Tia slowly said, "Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

Tia stepped forward and threatened, "If you don't want it, give it back."

Jack childishly clutched the jar to his chest, "No!"

"Then it helps."

Will stepped forward and requested, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Sitting down, Tia collected crab shells, clutching them, "A touch of... destiny," and scattered them on the table.

* * *

**Anyway! I will give you guys time to review! Let me know if you guys enjoyed the - ahem - sultry scene where Gin and Jack... you know.**

**AND - (SPOILER):**

**As some of you may know, Jack dies later on. If you want, you can let me know what exactly you would like see and or expect with Gin's reaction. I will kill Jack, so I'm promising to make him live - gotta stay true to the movies. Buuuut - I will take into consideration what reactions you are thinking of. :)**

**Until next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, here it is mes amies! I hope you missed me! Please review or whatever. I have missed you incredibly and I apologize once again for the long absence! **

**You may find replies/shoutouts/acknowledgments in the author's note previous to this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will cried out over the roar of thunder. It was a terrible lightning storm, drenching us all.

Why must we always be wet?

Wrapping my arms around myself to seek some sliver of comfort, my dress and hair whipped about me in the wind. The sky an ink black.

The ship was a mess of masts among the surface of the water in the distance; the Flying Dutchman.

"Doesn't look like much." Will concluded. Shivering Jack, Gibbs and I joined Will at the railing.

"Neither do you, do not underestimate her," Jack warned.

Elbowing Gibbs to pipe up, "Must have run afoul of the reef."

Hair plastered to my face, with a shaky hands, slicking them away from my eyes, my voice hoarse, "So, what's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will stated, filled with hard determination. Moving away from us and going down the steps to the rowboat, Jack followed saying, "I like it; simple, easy to remember."

I remained at the railing watching Will set off. The lamps being dowsed, the surrounding air became dark and heavy with apprehension.

I felt a coat being draped across my shoulders, Jack wrapping his arms around me from behind. I shivered with the cold pattering of rain against my skin being contrasted with heat radiating from Jack's body.

"What exactly does the Black Spot mean?"

Turning me around in his arms to face him, he pecked a kiss on my cheek, "Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

Straightening his hat, the sky was finishing its crying and was now exhaling a damp moisture in the air. Jack moved away from me and pulled out his telescope, trying to see what was occurring across the mass of water.

The crew came about and circled the railing, anxious for Will's return.

Suddenly, someone showed up right in front of Jack. A... man? I knew he was Davy Jones, but lacked human characteristics. A face full of tentacles and an aura of threat, and a glare that would put Medusa to competition.

All other men-creatures showed up and came up behind me and the crew, holding us in place. Jack looked around, then finally on Jones. Mouth gaping like a fish, "Oh."

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement!"

Jones exclaimed, stepping towards Jack, who was stepping back, with each word.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Jack excused.

Jones spat out, "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" He mocked.

I bit my lip nervously, never taking my eyes off of Jack. My dress, now damp, was clinging to my figure. I could feel my blade, steeled cool against the skin. If the situation will become needy of its use, I will wield it.

Grimacing, Jack spun around and reasoned, "You have my payment; one soul to serve on your ship. It's already over there," waltzing over to stand in front of Jones.

"One soul does not equal to another!"

"Aha! So, we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price."

Jones paused and analyzed Jack's analytical statement, "Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack said, smirking as though he feels he has the upper hand.

Jones contemplated, looking around, catching my gaze not really noticing me, then turned back to Jack, "One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off," Jack relived, turned around and got cut off by a fish man.

Jones called to Jack as he turned back around, "I keep the boy; a good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go."

Jack quickly looking around, stared at me for a moment, came up with an idea, "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four; maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love?"

This caught not only Jones's attention, but mine as well. Biting my lip even hard, grinding it to the point where if not careful, I could draw blood.

Despite the cool moist air surrounding all of us, I could feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack circled around behind Jones.

I ripped my eyes away from them. Jones seemed to have sobered up, "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls, but I wonder Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?"

Jack paused then quickly responded, "Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean... ink."

The taste of blood made me gasp in pain. I bit too hard. Jones looked towards me, a hard glint in his eyes, then towards Jack, seizing his hand, "Three days."

The rest disappeared along with Jones leaving me feeling as though everything is surreal. Jack was the first to speak, "Er, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye?"

Jack mumbled, "I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs replied in a slight mockery, yet wise tone.

Slowly joining them, Jack threw his arm around my neck, "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

Smiling slightly at Jack sneakiness, I stated, "Tortuga."

Jack joining my smile with his smirk, wiped him slimed hand on Gibbs's front, "Tortuga."**

* * *

Well, I will post another one in TWO DAYS. Got it? I still need to write other chapters for my other stories! I love you all! Please review! I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more fluffy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wow, I feel like quite the bitch for letting a near two WHOLE months pass by without a single update. I'm SO SO SO VERY sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! I'll post up another one by next week, because I can't promise anything in the next few days. I'm being honest! But, I'm pulling my weight and getting off my ass for the stories! **

**Thank you SO much for the following people:**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan, Elthia, calisurf, ExtremeRachey, Music-is-life-88, , Sithlord8665, nonameavailable, BeBlessed, acciohogwarts14, BreeilnaBane, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, You cant rush science, DaTruePrincess, CharlieCats, Nimway Emrys, Mad-hatter-103.**

**Love you all! I DO PROMISE to never EVER again wait this long to update, alrighty? See you soon! ;) And thanks so much for your patience. You guys keep me going!**

* * *

Chapter six.

Finally arriving in Tortuga, we settled ourselves in a cozy bar.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

Gibbs managing a line of sailors and old men, I sat nearby on a stool. Looking towards Jack, he was amusing himself with his compass. Rattling it in his hand, frustrated.

"You'll do, make your mark. Next!"

"My wife ran off with my dog and I'm drunk for a month and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect! Next!"

Glancing once again at Jack, he was muttering out, "I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want..."

"Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crew's nest for you."

"I know what I want!" Jack said like a determined child, quickly popped open the compass in hopes of discovering something, I could only imagine what that was, and was disappointed.

Sighing, I twirled a curl around my finger over and over again in a rhythmic fashion, amusing myself. The cheery music dancing itself around the room in an aroma of delight was itching at me. Looking up from my slumped position on my stool, I pushed my weight forward onto my elbow and placed it on the rough texture of the wooden desk next to Gibbs.

Jack piped up roughly, "How we going?"

Drawling out, I replied, "Including those four... that gives us a total of four."

Jack pursued his lips and agitated, he rattled his compass with a harder set of determined hands and will. Turning away from him, another aged and worn down man came up to us.

Gibbs kindly asked, "And what's your story?"

"My story; it's exactly the same as your story just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission and my life..."

Starting at the man intently, I recognized him. Sitting up in bang up shock, I slowly slid out of my seat and towards Jack only to discover him missing from his place.

Gibbs tentatively inquired, "Commodore?"

"No! Not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord... you didn't try to sail through it?"

"...So, do I make your crew, or not?"

Gibbs avoided his glare and remained silent.

"You have mentioned where you were going. Somewhere nice?" Commodore threw over the desk, knocking back Gibbs.

Norrington started a fight and pompously and crazed, shouted, ceasing all commotion, "So, am I worthy of serving under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

I shot up, frightened at Norrington's new-found state of mind. What on earth has happened to him?

Norrington drew out his pistol, aiming directly at Jack, whom was pathetically hiding behind some leafy green plant.

"Or should I just kill you now?" Norrington threatened.

Jack paused for a moment, and faced Norrington, and cheerfully exclaimed, "You're hired!"

"Sorry, old habits and all that."

Two men rushed forward and wrestled with Norrington, "Easy sailor! That's our captain you're threatening!"

A shot rang out upwards to the chandelier and caused uproar. Everyone started fighting amongst themselves. Jack appeared at my side, grasping my hand and suggested over the roar of the crowd, "Time to go?"

Gibbs, setting himself upright, following us, "Aye!"

Weaving through the dangerous crowd, seeing all sorts of prostitutes drunkenly clawing at each other, a man yelping as he dangled himself off the ceiling.

Carrying us further up the stairs now, placing a hand on my lower back, pushing us both to the ground in a duck, at the same time, sweeping at hat off the ground while getting back up again. Jack placed the hat atop his head, grinning at me, while another pair fighting past us, rolled another hat into his hands.

Finally making it to the second level, Jack traded hats with another man with a "Thanks mate!" and faced towards me, grinning for my approval.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head quickly.

Moving forward, he swiped it off his head, only to be abruptly stopped with a trio, two clutching at one about to throw him overboard the railing. Jack placed the hat on the poor victim and gestured, "Carry on."

* * *

After all that, me and Jack, along with Gibbs were marching on the dock, ready to set sail on the Pearl.

"Captain Sparrow!" someone called out from behind us.

Inclining his head over his shoulder, he called back, "Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard."

Tugging me forward with haste, an arm wrapped around my waist, we were stopped cold with a most unusual comment, "I'm here to find the man I love."

Confused, I look towards Jack as he looks towards me, "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first love has already been claimed by this goddess divine, right here, then perhaps maybe the sea comes next."

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Shrugging off Jack, I whipped around and Elizabeth was right before me. Her eyes found mine and I quickly rushed forward to embrace her, "Elizabeth!"

Jack muttered to Gibbs, "Hide the rum," before turning back to us.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all..."

I piped up warningly, "Jack."

Elizabeth pressed on, "I know Will came to find you, with my sister. Where is he?"

Heaving a sigh, Jack explained, "Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but... through an unfortunate and an entirely unforeseeable circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

Elizabeth looked to me and back at Jack, "Davy Jones?"

Norrington panted heavily, ill, and joined us, "Oh please! The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack blurted out, "You look bloody awful, what're you doing here?"

Rolling my eyes, wrapping my arms around Elizabeth in endearment, I smirked at Jack, "You hired him."

Norrington added, "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!" Jack retorted childishly.

Exasperated, I cried out, getting his attention, "Jack!"

"Wha?"

"All I want is to find Will and keep Gin safe; from you, most of the time."

Scoffing, Jack dragged my away from Elizabeth, possessively, "She's mine. I'm keeping her safe; from you, most of the time. Now, are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course," she mentioned without any hesitation.

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will the most."

Elizabeth doubtfully questioned, "And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Well... there is a chest."

Rolling my eyes and Norrington interjected, "Oh dear," both of us knowing where this is going.

"A chest of unknown size and origin..." Jack pressed on, as Pintel and Raggeti pushed past us, carrying a load onto the deck of the Pearl and they ever-so-kindly added their two pennies, "Which contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones."

Taunting us, Raggeti imitated a pumping hard, "Thud-thud!"

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

Norrington came to stand in between Elizabeth and Jack and I, "You don't _actually_ believe him, do you?"

Jack mockingly titled his head and stared seriously at Elizabeth. She looked back from Jack to Norrington and to me then back to them two men, "How do we find it?"

Jack pulled forth his compass, "With this. My compass... is _unique_."

Norrington comprised the definition, "'Unique' here, having the meaning of 'broken'."

"True enough, this compass doesn't point north."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack, "Where does it point?"

Hastily, flickering his eyes at me, then steadily staring at Elizabeth, "It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Smiling bemused at Jack, "Oh Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love."

Noticing something between the two, that I couldn't place, I felt an urge to disappear. I pulled myself away from the two, leaving Elizabeth to make a decision, "I'll be on board... helping the crew and such."

As soon as I was about to step on the ladder leading up to the deck, I heard Jack exclaim, "Gibbs! We have our heading!"

Turning around as Gibbs pushed past, "Finally! Weigh anchor and cast off those lines! Crowd that canvas!"

Jack inclined, "Miss Swann," and Elizabeth walked towards me, smiling at me, grasping my hand leading us both up the steps.

* * *

The night was dragging on and the ship sailed on calmly. No interruptions in the darkened water.

Sitting at the railing, I turned over the events that have only merely just occurred. I was at least re-united with Elizabeth once more. But, there was something else pressuring my thoughts; the shiver of a memory when Jack boasted about his affection for me in the name of love.

Did he truly mean it?

Letting go my tired mane, the curls settled themselves around my posture. I sighed and leaned farther out over the chaffed, barked barrier and peered dangerously below at the water, chilled to a black tint of what seemed like nothingness.

"Careful love, wouldn't want you falling in now," Jack came up behind me, gently tugging my weight back and embraced me from behind.

Blinking back the doubt in my eyes, I relaxed against his touch. Resting my hands on the bar, avoiding his gaze.

Jack turned me around and slowly captured my lips with his, pressing us against the hard railing, cutting into my lower back. Giving in once more to his will and want, I didn't resist wrapping my arms around his once again.

Steadying himself against the bar, his hands protectively lingered for a moment above mine then guided themselves to rest against the railing to support his weight as he pushed his body against mine, and implied for a change in location in numerous ways, which I, once again, feeling foolish for myself, granted.

**Woo! Well, there you have it. I will post up another chapter, and I'm giving myself a deadline, by next weekend. 3 Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hah! I told you I'd have the next chapter up soon! AND - I have found a solution to never make you wait for so long for the next chapter. I already have completed the rest of the story and only have to divide it up into chapters! :D**

**Also, I'm starting to think about the sequel's title and if you have any ideas or suggestions as to what it should be, feel free to review. **

**Thanks to: **

**CharlieCats: Hah! I'm so glad that it was worth your while waiting - but, nevermore shall you have to wait for more than a week! I already written the rest of the story, so I'll be posting every 5-7 days. (: Thus, leaving time for people to review and not need to wait for so long.**

**BeBlessed: Oh my, how can I ever find enough words to thank you for everything! All your kind words and shout-outs make me receive wamr, fuzzy feelings! Thank you so much for sticking around! (Love)**

**Live-Laugh-Play for the favourite story addition. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Beckett?"

"Yes, they're signed; Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading company," Elizabeth read out.

Jack, peering at the document, cried out, "Bleurgh!"

Morning dawned and Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs and I were discussing the situation at hand.

"You two were working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs stated, both him and Jack staring at me.

Straightening up, I explained, "Well, actually, I was just aiding Will with the finding of Jack. And I do know for a fact that Beckett wants the compass, he demanded I bring it back."

"Only one reason for that..." Gibbs reminded.

"Of course. He wants the chest," Jack stated.

Elizabeth recalled, "Yes, he did say something about a chest."

Gibbs grimly explained the logic, "If the company controls the chest, the company controls the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack imagined.

Gibbs also added, "And bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls hisself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!"

Gibbs has stalked off towards the crew, apprehensive to the consequences of everything, and paranoid to action.

Jack piped up, "Might I enquire as to how you came by these?"

Elizabeth cheekily repilied, "Persuasion."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour, yet you were the one standing here with the prize – 'full pardon, commission as a privateer of England and the East India Trading company', as if I could be bought for such a low price," Jack mocks, stuffing the letters in the front of his coat.

Elizabeth stalks off in agitation and helps Gibbs.

Facing Jack, I held out my hand, "The letters, give them back. I'm the one who helped with the deal, after all."

"No, persuade me," Jack hinted slyly.

Arching my eyebrow, I played along, "Friendly?"

Stepping closer to me, minding the gap between us, Jack fingered my necklace, "Perhaps. I'm sure you can come up with a nice trade for these."

Brushing his hand away, I glanced at his breeches, smirked, and drifted away from him slowly, "I'm not as creative as you are when it comes to bargaining."

Joining Elizabeth at the rail, she grasped me in an embrace, "It's so good to see you're safe."

I smiled back hesitantly, "Of course. Same goes for you."

Gently curving a curl behind my ear in sisterly affection, she questioned, "So, do you know what has happened to Will?"

Briefly looking at Jack before settling my gaze back onto her, I shook my head in faux ignorance, "I've no idea. I only know what Jack has told you."

Elizabeth sensing something, opened her mouth, then decided otherwise, "I see."

"Gin! Mind watching the helm?" Gibbs called to me from above.

* * *

Leaning against the wooden circle of direction, I sighed in anticipation of reaching our destination. Being at the helm has provided me with the ability to overlook the vast deck, at everyone. The crew working away, a group here and there.

I spotted Elizabeth with Jack.

Watching more closely, she pushed herself from her slumped position on the stairs, Jack trailing after her.

I wonder what's going on.

Jack joined her and leaned into her. It looked like her was trying to convince her of something. After a few moments of what seemed to be playful bickering, Jack waltzed a little down the deck, this time Elizabeth trailed after him.

Straightening from my boredom, I narrowed my eyes at them, watching intently.

Elizabeth seemed to be inching towards him ever so slowly. Anger flared within me. Just what exactly in the seven seas does she think she's doing?

Jack followed her suit and leaned in as well, both of them just inches apart. Clutching at railing, the rough bark digging painfully into the flesh of my palm, jealousy coursed through my mind and body. How could she?

Still not separating, the two about to meet, before Gibbs exclaimed, "Land, ho!"

Elizabeth darted off to the railing below, while Jack went another way.

I ran through the images in my mind, over and over. Repetitively, each time, it gouged a hole into my mind and eyes.

The picture of the two lingering in my line of vision, even as I overlooked to the horizon, I couldn't see the mass of an island on the distance, rather, only them.

I recollected myself and masked my face devoid of emotion, I slowly made my way down the steps and into the longboat, where Raggeti was helping me lower myself onto a seat.

* * *

Positioned behind Jack, his back turned to me, and in between Elizabeth and Norrington, I was silent. I didn't dare even look at Elizabeth.

"You're pulling too fast."

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the kraken to catch us."

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And, I don't think it's 'kraken' anyways. I always heard it said 'krayken'."

"Wha, with a long 'a'?"

"Uh huh."

"No, no, no, no, no. 'Kraken' is how it's pronounced in Scandinavia and 'kraken' is closer to that."

Elizabeth tried to catch my gaze in amusement due to the conversation occurring between Pintel and Raggeti. I stared straight ahead.

"Well, we ain't Scandinavians, are we? 'Krayken'."

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants."

* * *

Finally arriving at the shore, Jack shrugged off his coat and threw into the longboat. Grabbing a shovel , he marched forward, "Watch the boat, mind the tide and don't touch my dirt."

We trekked after him through the heat and sand, to an area of the island. We stood and waited for Elizabeth, who held the compass, to finally start digging in a spot.

She was walking around and around, this way and that. I patiently, sat down, while Jack stood staring out at the sea.

Elizabeth angled her head towards Jack in disbelief. I caught her and narrowed my eyes.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most," she gave up, slumping down into the dusty ground.

Jack made his way over and glanced at the compass, "Yes it does. You're sitting on it."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Move," Jack shoo-ed her away and whistled Norrington over to start digging.

Jack strode back over to me, egotistical as ever, and settled himself beside me, nudging my knee with his.

Apathetic towards him, I merely watched Norrington in false fascination. Jack nudged me again. Ignoring him, I turned my head the other way. I felt another poke.

Sighing, I faced towards Jack, who was staring intently at me, "See what I did there?"

I merely stared at Norrington and drawled out, "Yes, brilliant."

His face fell at my lack of enthusiasm and dejectedly muttered to himself and has chosen to meditate instead._

* * *

Thump._

Norrington has finally reached something after some labour. Jack's eyes flashed open and we all crowded around the deep hole.

Uncovering a chest, Jack cracked open the lock and opened it, where numerous letters were exposed. Elizabeth unsealed one and started to read as Jack brushed the contents to unveil another, smaller chest.

A chest within a chest.

Bringing the smaller one, we knew that this is what we were searching for. Leaning forward, all of us pressing our ears against it, waiting for a sound.

_Ba-bump._

Shocked, we all withdrew and surprise was written on everyone's face.

Elizabeth stated, "It's real."

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington taunted.

Jack absurdly mentioned, "I do that quite a lot, you people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" came a voice, panting.

Turning around, it was Will!

"Will!" Elizabeth rushed forward towards him, "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you!"

They embraced in a kiss.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked stumped.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack mocked.

Will panted on, "But, I do owe you thanks, Jack."

Shocked, Jack enquired, "You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

Elizabeth exclaimed and turned towards Jack, "_What?"_

"What?"

"What?"

"Gin, you knew about this?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"...I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, well, you're welcome then."

"I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me! You betrayed your loyalty!"

Scoffing, I contained the rage within me with my best ability, "Please? My loyalty? Look at you! May I inquire as to what the bloody hell was that almost kiss you nearly had with Jack? Don't go saying I betrayed you, damn right, what you did was worse."

"What?" Will exclaimed.

"What?" Jack's eyes widened, "That explains it all."

"Everything you said to me, Jack, every word was a lie! And Gin, I would never do such a thing, you know that!" Elizabeth said, marching towards where Jack and I stood.

I calmly snapped, "I don't care."

Jack started to say something to me, but I cut him off, "And I'm mad at you, too!"

Will knelt in front of the chest, with a dagger in one hand and the key in the other. Jack apprehensively questioned, "Oi! What're you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Flashing out his sword towards Will, Jack stated, "I can't let you do that, William. Cause, if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

William slowly rose up into a stand position and Jack reached his hand forward, "Now, if you please, the key."

William whipped Elizabeth's sword out of her sheathe, pushed her back and pointed it at Jack, "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington then displayed his sword proudly and pointed it at Will, "I can't let you do that either, so sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually..." Jack joked, stepping forward.

In a second, Norrington switched his target to Jack, while William set his sword on to Norrington. Confused, Jack clumsily pointed his sword at Will; a triangle.

I stood behind Jack, shocked at what was in front of me.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," Norrington explained.

Jack taunted, "Ah, the dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Finally advancing, Norrington started up the three-way fight between all of the men. Jack and Will chased after him. One thing was for sure, they all needed the key and were currently trying to obtain it.

Jack pushed me out of the way and the trio moved further down the shore.

Will was knocked down, Elizabeth and I rushed over.

"Guard the chest!" Will got back up and started chasing after the other two.

Elizabeth was outraged, "No! This is barbaric..." and started trailing after them, "This is no way for grown men to... Oh! Fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!"

Trailing after Elizabeth, I started shouting at her, "You're not helping! They're not even paying notice, too involved with trying to not be killed!"

Whipping to me, she says, "Oh fine! I see how it is, I understand, you're angry at me."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course! You attempted to tempt Jack into succumbing to your flirtatious behaviour! How could you? There was no reason for you act that way around him!"

"He was the one who initiated the game!"

My eye widened, "You think that this is a GAME? Oh, this is beyond betrayal!"

Elizabeth was about to retort before staring in shock at something behind me. Confused, I turned around to see what she was staring at.

Pintel and Raggeti were scurrying towards the chest without us knowing. Oh, those two!

I made eye contact with Elizabeth and we both nodded and started chasing after them at the same time in effort to guard the chest.

Running alongside Elizabeth after Pintel and Raggeti, through the lush forest, I reached for my dagger underneath my dress, with some difficulty.

Finally cutting them across their path, me and Elizabeth smirked at them.

"Going somewhere?" I mocked.

Elizabeth reached for her sword, which has been emptied from her sheathe due to William. Pintel and Raggeti then took advantage and stepped towards us threateningly, "Hello, poppets."

Backing away slightly in fear, before we all noticed a big round wheel running its way through the forest and Jack running after it.

After a moment of confusion, we continued backing away from the two until from behind us a cry came. It was a group of those fish-faced men from Jones's crew. Suddenly on the same team with Pintel and Raggeti, we started to fight them off.

* * *

Punching out one, Elizabeth cried out, "Sword!"

Pintel threw her one and cried out, "Dagger!"

Throwing him the dagger, I cried out, "Sword!"

I finally knocked one down, and noticed not too far away one fish-man picking up the chest and running off.

I started chasing after him, figuring the three could handle themselves.

"Come back here, you fishface!" I cried out, clutching the front of my dress to avoid a fall.

Suddenly his head got knocked off by a coconut and the chest got dropped. Abruptly stopping, I made my way to the chest, only to find Jack there grinning at me, "You're welcome."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I pushed him out of the way and traced the keyhole. Tapping on my shoulder, Jack flashed the key in front of my eyes.

"Hand it over," I demanded.

Jack pursed his lips and raised a finger, "Uh-uh. Persuade me."

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth. Jack smirked and leaned forward, "Forgive me?"

I pretended to consider it for a moment, then nodded my consent. Jack grinned and closed the distance between us considerably, "Then let's seal it with a kiss?"

Tugging at his dreadlocks, I met his request. His arms encircled my waist, while the hand that held the key made its way to my corseted breasts.

He pressed the key down the barrier and pulled away slightly.

Withdrawing the key, I closed my fingers around it and turned in his embrace towards the chest. Resting his head on my shoulder, he beckoned, "Open it."

Inserting the key and twisting it, the chest burst open with metal and Jack reached from behind me with his hands and opened the lid.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

Peering in, there it was. The heart.

Taking it in his hand, it beated rhythmically.

_Ba-bump_

The roar of the crowd captured our attention and we quickly closed the chest, while Jack stuffed the heart within the confines of his shirt.

* * *

Finally making it to the longboat, Jack took action with a "jar of dirt!"

Opening the jar and emptying some of the content, stuffing the heart in and quickly throwing back in the dirt to cover it.

Being attacked from behind, I cried out. Jack quickly drew out an oar and started smacking the fish-man with it.

"Gin, my sword, use my sword!"

In the process of Jack smacking the man rightly across the chest, I drew out his sword, teaming up against the fishface.

Elizabeth and her crowd was slowly approaching us along the shore, fighting all the while. The big wheel rolled out into the water as well and finally landed on its side.

Another swipe of the sword and Jack attacking with the oar.

Finally all of us crowded around the boat, fighting off our opponents, Jack finally knocked off the fish-man, and then knocked out Will into the boat.

Elizabeth rushed over to us, "Will!"

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with..." Jack advised.

I stated, "We're not getting out of this."

"Not with the chest. Into the boat!" Norrington ordered us as he took the chest in his hands.

Elizabeth exclaimed, "You're mad!"

Running off, he called back, "Don't wait for me!"

Jack piped up, "I say we respect his final wish."

"Aye!"

All of us clambered within the longboat and started rowing off as fast as possible.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter seven for you! I'll post up chapter eight next... shall we say... Friday? Just before next weekend starts! Leave reviews if you wish!**

**OH, and... I haven't done this in a while...**

**PREVIEW:**

**"No. It's not a reef! Get away from the railing!" Will grabbed us and pulled us back.**

**"What is it?"**

**"The kraken."**

**Well, lemme know about your suggestions if you have any for the sequel's title! (: See you next Friday.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating on Friday as I planned, I was away on vacation to Mexico and was unable to connect to their wifi. ); Not only that, but in a gas explosion that occurred, seven individuals were killed - five of whom were Canadian, like myself. So I pray for the departed.**

**Anyway - here's the next chapter. I started to write the sequel already, but if you have any suggestions regarding the title and/or scene improvises, feel free to speak up and review!**

**Thank you to: SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL.  
**

**hayleytylers: Hah, thank you my darling! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**CharlieCats: Oh, it's so great to hear from you again! ;) One of my regulars, eh? Sorry I didn't update on Friday... :(**

**Lady IsaBella Black: Thank you hun! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I do try. ;P**

**BeBlessed: Well, I just ADORED your review! Yes, I loved your little note to Elizabeth. xD Yes, I think providing previews is a good way to enhance suspense. ;) Yes, I plan to maybe write the fourth one if it's going to be good after all this time. Thank you so much!**

**Draygen: Thank you so much! I try to write it well and as eloquent as possible. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally on the Pearl, Gibbs trailed after Jack, "Where's the commodore?"

"Fell behind," Jack continued advancing onto the helm.

"My prayers be with him... Best not wallow in our grief!" Gibbs went after him.

Just then out of a splash of water, arisen the Flying Dutchman. Everyone on the Pearl stopped cold at the sight of the vast ship.

Elizabeth gasped out in fear, "The...!"

Jack called out across the water, "OI! Fishface! Lose something, eh? Scungilli!" Making his way across the helm, and tripped completely on the stairs, rolling down onto the deck.

"Oooh."

"Got it," Jack stood upright from his accident, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got!" Jack sauntered down the deck, along the railing and started to taunt Jones by singing, "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"

Suddenly, the canons of the Flying Dutchman drew themselves out, aiming at us. Gasping, I rushed over to Jack where he whispered, "Hard to starboard?"

I cried out, "Hard to starboard!"

William ordered, "Brace up the foreyard!"

The Pearl shifted around and started to sail away at top speed.

Following Jack up the stairs to the helm and grabbed at the railing beside Elizabeth, looking behind us at the Dutchman.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Aye, we got her!" Gibbs joined us, looking out as well.

Will also joined in, questioning, "We're the faster?"

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us, that's how she takes her prey, but with the wind..."

"...We rob her advantage." Will finished.

Elizabeth and Gibbs stalked off to help everyone, while Will and I were left overlooking the railing, checking on the Dutchman.

A crewman cried out, also looking, "They're giving up!"

Joining Jack at the wheel, Will spoke up, "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"Why fight when one can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack stated confidently, setting the jar of dirt in front of them.

Suddenly, a tremendous jolt rang through the Pearl, knocking us all down and setting the jar flying over the railing and crashing open on the deck, dirt sent everywhere.

Jack cried out and rushed down the stairs.

Everyone rushed over to the railing, one man exclaimed, "We must have hit a reef!"

Elizabeth joined me, and peered over the edge.

"No. It's not a reef! Get away from the railing!" Will grabbed us and pulled us back.

"What is it?"

"The kraken!"

Gibbs and Will started ordering about, "To arms! Load guns and defend the mast! It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

Everyone started rushing into action, getting ready to prepare ourselves for the beast. I rushed over down to the deck and stood beside Elizabeth, with a pike in each of our hands.

The tentacles started to rise up against our starboard side, as Will said. He was on the steps, waiting to call out the order, "Easy boys!"

Gasping at the sight of them, Elizabeth and I prepared ourselves, "Hey Elizabeth, just thought I'd mention, I'm no longer angry at you. In fact, it was nothing, an over-reaction!"

Elizabeth muttered out quickly, "No, you're right, I was wrong to do such a thing, glad you forgive me!"

"Yeah, we can just forget about the whole thing, WILL!"

"Steady, steady!"

"Will?"

"Hold, hold!"

"WILL!" Me and Elizabeth both shouted.

"FIRE!"

Boom, the canons attacked and shot out their fury. The kraken retreated down into the water.

Will came up with the rest of the crew, "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

Elizabeth grimly exclaimed, "There's no boats."

Will started planning and ordering, "Pull the crates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!"

Trailing after him, he handed me a rifle, "Gin, whatever you do, don't miss!"

I nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

I advanced along the railing, making my way to other side, preparing myself to fire the shot. Everyone around was rushing to get ready for another attack, I looked along the horizon and spotted something. Looking closer, I noticed it was Jack in a boat, rowing away from everything.

"Oh, you bastard!"

Just then another jolt shook the ship. The beast was back.

The tentacles attacked and shot through the wood of the Pearl, and claiming the men. I shot off and steadied myself in my place, getting ready to fire.

Through the commotion, Will and the crew were hauling the weight high into the air.

It was horror everywhere. Tentacles splaying about and thrashing everything in sight and throwing men overboard.

I raised the pistol to my eye level and prepared my aim, the haul swinging from side to side.

"Shoot! Gin, SHOOT!"

About to pull the trigger, a tentacle pulled me from behind. Shrieking out in fear, I was being dragged across the wooden deck, until Raggeti cut off the tentacle from my ankle.

Panting, I stood up, "Thanks!"

I shot back to claim the rifle again, but then another tentacle threw it up flying onto the stairs of the helm. Running after it, tripping and falling on the steps, I continued climbing up and reached the rifle. I was about to grab onto, then a boot stepped on it.

"Bloody hell!" I tried to pry the foot off and looked up.

It was Jack!

"What're you doing, love?" grabbing the rifle in his hands. I positioned myself beside him and wrapped my arms around him for security.

Pulling the trigger at the perfect moment, a burst of fire flamed up and burned the kraken, forcing the tentacles to retreat back into the water.

Panting, I stood up fully and faced Jack and then rushed down to the deck, with Jack in tow.

Gibbs cried out, "Captain orders!"

"Abandon ship. Into the boat."

"Jack, the Pearl."

Jack said sadly, "She's only a ship, mate."

Elizabeth piped up, "He's right. We have to head for land."

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel mentioned.

"A lot of water," Raggeti repeated.

Will said, "We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

Gibbs confirmed, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope."

**Well, lemme know if you love it! And one of my readers mentioned a good point - what does Gin really look like? Seeing as how she is twin sisters with Elizabeth she has to look the same. If anyone is interested, I have a google image link on my profile. ;)**

**Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions for any scenes they would like to see written out or title ideas, feel free to let me know!**

**Preview for upcoming chapter:**

**Will settled down next to me, against the edge of the boat, looking sullied. Elizabeth climbed down the Pearl and set herself next to me.**

**I inquired, "Where is Jack?"**

** Elizabeth grimly and sadly informed me, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."**

**Review! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: OHMYGOD. :( It's the last chapter... (insert sad emotion). BUT - I still will post an epilogue after this. AND - Yes, I will be writing a sequel... titled, 'At the Point of his Compass'. Sexy, no? :) **

**Thank you to:**

**Hayleytylers: Awh, sorry it's so short, it's not as long due to the fact that it's now the ending of the story. (:**

**CharlieCats: Sorry I couldn't get to you on the date for the update! But, here it is! I didn't make you wait THAT long. ;) I hope you'll be quite interested in Gin's reaction to Jack's death... heh heh heh. Glad you loved the chapter. :D:D**

**88dragon06: Well, you'll find out what Gin does in this chapter! I'm excited to see how people will react to Gin's reaction. :):) Be sure to stick around for the epilogue too!**

**Draygen: Hah! I try to keep the mistakes to a minimum... :) You shall see now how it all plays out! **

**kitsune-miko-witch for the favourite story addition.**

**X0xDayDreaminGirlx0X for the author alert addition.**

**Are-You-Ready for the favourite story addition. **

**ENJOY DAMMIT. :):)**

* * *

Everyone started to gather the necessities and load onto the boat. I nodded to Elizabeth, implying I needed a moment with Jack.

Jack was tracing the railing in remorse.

Walking up to him I mentioned, "You came back."

He heavily sighed and pulled me to him and slowly informed me, "Me compass pointed me back to you."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly leaned in to kiss me softly. One of his hands traced up to my face, cupping it and the other circled my lower back. Pulling away, his lips hovering above mine, he stared at my necklace.

"We better start going."

Smiling sadly at me, he pecked me once more before asking, "Yeah, just gimme a moment to say goodbye to her."

Nodding understandingly, I headed to the ladder and settled down into the boat, watching Will and Gibbs grab the rifles and other things.

"Prepare to cast off, there's no time to lose!" Gibbs stepped down onto the steps, "Come on Will, step to!"

Will settled down next to me, against the edge of the boat, looking sullied. Elizabeth climbed down the Pearl and set herself next to me.

Where did Jack go?

I inquired, "Where is Jack?"

Elizabeth grimly and sadly informed me, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

My eyes widened, "No! Jack!"

Will embraced me and said, "Gin, you can't leave the boat!"

"Go!" Elizabeth ordered for us to start rowing.

As we were drifting away, I realized Jack wouldn't survive, "No! We have to go back! ROW US BACK!"

Everyone looked at me remorsefully and Will forced me down in my seat.

Looking behind me at the Pearl, I saw the Kraken had started to take it down.

"No! Jack! No!"

And down sank the Pearl.

No.

Gibbs looked at me, nodding his sympathy and everyone stared at me.

Numb hit me.

I didn't move.

I didn't speak.

I didn't see.

I didn't notice as we rowed down the marshy stream.

I didn't noticed when Elizabeth forced me up and out of the boat.

I didn't noticed when Gibbs sat me down in Tia Dalma's hut.

* * *

Approaching me, with a tray of rusted, tin mugs, she mentioned, "For the loss of love and hope."

I just continued staring at the wooden floor. I didn't move or make any attempt. Tia took one and placed it in my hand.

It slid out of my grasp and rolled, splashing the contents everywhere. I didn't bother.

"_D'you miss me?"_

The memory kept replaying itself in my mind. I saw it play itself out before my eyes. A tear strolled down my cheek and I kept torturing myself by twirling the necklace around my fingers.

"_Me compass pointed to you."_

Another hole gouged itself in my heart.

The group made a toast to Jack.

Feeling everyone's gaze linger on me, I didn't notice.

"_D'you miss me?"_

My mind was screaming, my body was numb, my heart was burning.

Will looked at my intently, "If there was anything could be done to bring him back..."

Tia jumped forth and exclaimed, "Would you do it?"

I looked up at this.

"Hm. What would you... Hm? What would any of you be willing to do, hm? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

Gibbs firmly stated, "Aye."

Pintel and Raggeti, "Aye."

Elizabeth gently said, "Yes."

William, "Aye."

Tia finally approached me and mentioned gently, embedding firm hope into my thoughts, "You could have your Jack back."

I could have him back.

I nodded my consent without doubt.

"Alright, but if you go and brave the weird and hunted shores at world's end then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

Footsteps descending the staircase alerted me and I slowly rose up to the sound.

And there, finally, stood Barbossa with his monkey, "So, tell me, what's become of my ship?"

He then bit into his apple with delight.**

* * *

Hah! Well, how did you guys like it? DID YOU LOVE IT? Were you expecting something else? ANYHOO - there will be an epilogue AND a sequel, SO STICK AROUND FOR THAT! :) I'll send a private message to all my reviewers letting them know when it's going to be up. Or you can just subscribe to me. :)**

**Heh, well, for the preview... you don't really need one, it's an epilogue. ;)**

**And, please feel free to leave any scene suggestions or ideas for some plot twists that you'd be interested in seeing for the sequel. Would you like very... sexy scenes where there is more heat between Gin and Jack displayed? **

**Anything will help! :)  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's note: Well, here's the epilogue! I really enjoyed writing this, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy writing the sequel even more. It will be titled, 'At the Point of his Compass'. Look out for it, I plan to start publishing chapters next week or so. :)**

**Thank you SO MUCH to the following (and EVERYONE else. You guys are my lucky pennies!):**

**hayleytylers: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Of course, I'll let you know as soon as I start publishing the sequel. (: Thanks for your support and reviews!**

**Draygen: Ohoho! Well, yes, yes, I do... and I hope I don't spoil too much for you but - I do promise some drama between Gin and Elizabeth in the sequel. I will be publishing the next story soon, hopefully even by next week or so. (:**

**CharlieCats: How can I deny your desire to post the sequel soon. I promise it will be by next week or so. :) No later than two weeks of waiting. Annnnddd - I also hate it when Jack dies... :( But - to make it more interesting, there will be more sexier scenes sliced into the next story. ;)**

**88dragon06: Wow, I like all your questions! Hmm, well, I do not wish to spoil anything for you, so if you don't mind, you may keep on reading the next few lines of my reply to you. First question: Yes, I do intend for her to be the "king" or whatever the term is. Second: I have no idea what Captain Teague will say... ;) Third: If the 2011 movie will be any good and satisfying, then perhaps I will write a story for it. :D**

**Konstantine483, Tohr's, Draygen, LittleAngel2292 for the favourite story additions and author alerts and any other alerts/additions!**

**Enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

Searching.

Chasing.

Am I the one who's discovering?

An inhale.

An exhale.

I felt my heart pound in hope as I approached.

Gliding.

Moving.

Am I the one who's beckoning?

Perturbation.

A prick.

My body ached with longing for his empty silhouette.

A ghost.

A memory.

Are we slowly forgetting each others imprints of our presences?

Sparrow.

Swann.

Two lovers suffocating in different realities.

* * *

**Well, THAT'S IT. ): **

**Buuut - not to worry, I'll be publishing 'At the Point of his Compass' by next week or two. Don't fret, I won't make you wait for more than three weeks. ;)**

**Leave reviews letting me know what your impressions were! :) Thank you so much for all your patience and time, along with your kind support. **

**See you soon!  
**


End file.
